


Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Hannah [1]
Category: Casanova (UK), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teninch, seductive cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Belle tries her hand at cooking to drum up business. It doesn't go so well. Luckily for her, Giacomo Casanova happens to be walking by her apartment.





	Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this video last night of Frankie's World, a foodie video series on Facebook. The lastest episode covered spaghetti alla puttanesca ("spaghetti in the style of a whore"). (Ssssshhhhhh this dish wasn't first officially recognized til the middle of the 20th century but I'm putting it in 18th.)
> 
> (Also, I'm a sucker for Casanova and Belle/Hannah, just fyi.)

Giacomo Casanova was taking a nice stroll in the Venetian twilight, looking for an adventure. He’d only just arrived back in the city and wanted to take the tour of the old stomping grounds.

“Shit!”  _ CLANG  _ “Ow!”

He sprinted to the door two down from him and poked his head inside. A woman, blonde, nursed her hand while she stared at a pan on the floor.

“Why can’t I get this right?” she sighed.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up at him in surprise. “Ehm…”

Oh, and she was gorgeous. Sparkling brown eyes, cute nose, full lips, long curls framing her face, curves a man would kill for...

He grinned and stepped in. “Giacomo Casanova. Hi.”

“Belle.”

“Belle. Are you alright?”

“My hand hurts.”

“What were you doing?”

“Cooking pasta.” She glared at the pan. “Trying to anyway.”

He walked up to her and held out his hand. “May I?”

She gingerly placed her hand in his, palm up, as he examined the wound. “Just a bit of red. Not too bad.” He blew on her skin to help cool it. His gaze wandered up to her chest and her lips and her flushed cheeks before meeting her eyes. “Better?”

“Y-yes.”

He smirked. 

“I was trying to toss the spaghetti with the sauce.”

“Forgot the pan was hot?”

She gave a breathy laugh. “Yes. I mean, it’s alright. It didn’t taste that great anyway. I’m sure I did something wrong. Doesn’t matter anyway, though. I’m a shit cook and I can’t work tonight if my hand hurts.” She sighed. “Not that I’ve been getting much work lately anyway. It’s the reason I needed to learn in the first place. Everyone else has been getting business this way. My regulars don’t stop in anymore.”

“I can show you if you like.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re cute, but I’m not treating you for free in exchange, if that’s what you mean.”

“Belle, I would never dream of taking advantage of a woman like you. You obviously know what you’re doing if you can afford to make pasta for clients.”

She smiled and held out her hand as he fished his purse out of his coat pocket and handed her several coins.

“Now,” he said, backing away from her, “let’s get this cleaned up before we start again.” He picked up one of the noodles and took a small bite. “Belle, this isn’t bad, but you didn’t salt the water, I can tell. And you can use some of that pasta water to thicken the sauce. It’ll cling to the noodles better.”

“How do you know all that?”

“I am a man of  _ many _ talents.” He winked as he carried her pan over to the stove. “Come here and let a professional show you how it’s done.” He pulled her in front of him and worked around her, caressing her arms and waist and kissing her neck as they cooked together.

She was so far gone by the time they finished that she pulled him straight to bed after he plated their meal.

\--

“I should be the one paying you,” she said, her chest heaving when he rolled off of her. “You’re a hell of a lot better than any that have stopped in.”

“Someone’s got to take care of the wives when their husbands are here.”

She laughed. “You’ll get yourself into trouble for that.”

“Trouble’s my middle name.” He leaned over her waggling his eyebrows. “And there’s plenty more where that came from.”

She pushed him back. “My turn.”

\--

She tossed the pasta for the final time the following night, satisfied with how it looked and smelled and tasted. She smiled fondly when she wondered if Giacomo would approve. 

“Do I smell some pasta?”

She grinned at his voice and looked over her shoulder at his hopeful expression.  _ Speak of the devil... _

“I was just passing through and saw a beautiful woman cooking, so I thought I’d stop in for a bite. And also a meal.”

“I could go for a bit of both.”


End file.
